Glass fibers and related materials have been used to reinforce and act as fillers to various materials for many years. In some instances, glass fibers have been used to reinforce different materials or serve as a filler for different applications. For example, different materials have been used to reinforce concrete materials. Some materials are referred to generally as pozzolans. Pozzolans are a siliceous material that do not possess any cementing property but chemically react with calcium hydroxide (Ca(OH)2) in the presence of water to form compounds having cementitious properties.
Conventional pozzolans and fillers can have high costs of manufacture for materials with certain desired functional properties or, on the other hand, have inferior mechanical or chemical properties at a lower cost of manufacture. Thus, there is a need for improved fiberglass materials that have sufficient mechanical or chemical properties that can be manufactured at a commercially acceptable cost.